


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Mother Hen Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Nct life, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Psychological Trauma, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: SM Family Whump [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:13 PM**

"I can't believe that lazy hyung decided to make us his errand boys."

Johnny heard Ten laugh from next to him and the oldest of the three patted Doyoung on the back."You know that Taeyong-ah is just as tired as the rest of us are Doyoung-ah."Johnny reminded him,though he was trying his best to hold back a smile.


End file.
